


Pet Names

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I call it Fluffy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.
> 
> This is also posted on Dokuga under the pen name Stella

"Can I call it Fluffy?" Kagome asked the regal inuyoukai laughing as she petted his luxurious pelt lovingly, marveling at the softness of the lustrous white fur.

"Absolutely not," Sesshoumaru denied her absurd request in a clearly disapproving tone, but allowed her to continue running her fingers through the fur. It was an oddly erotic sensation; which he enjoyed tremendously, but was never going to admit aloud.

"Then how about…Fuzzy?" she suggested giggling as she buried her face in the creamy fur, relishing in its velvety caress on her skin.

"I forbid it," he replied haughtily in a deep rumble, warning her to cease these ridiculous attempts at naming his pelt with furry endearments.

"Oh, I know! It should be _Cerberus_!" she exclaimed with a sly smirk, perusing him through half lidded sapphire pools in a slightly heated gaze now.

"This Sesshoumaru cannot see the resemblance between a mythical three headed dog and this one's pelt, miko," Sesshoumaru countered wryly, raising an elegant eyebrow at the bold woman.

"I was not referring to your pelt this time, Sesshoumaru…" she clarified in a sultry voice as she relinquished her hold on the soft fur to straddle his lap, leaning close to lick sensually a sensitive pointed ear.

"It is…acceptable," the daiyoukai finally agreed in a lusty growl as that particular part of his anatomy rose to attention promptly.


End file.
